¿Quisieras tu?
by Knight ice
Summary: Barry esta enamorado de Caitlin Caitlin esta enamorada de Barry ¿entonces por que ella lo rechaza? ¿Que pasa cuando Barry recibe una llamada de Patti? Que hará Barry con su "pequeño " problema.
1. Chapter 1

Rechazado

* * *

NNevada historia sin terminar la anterior

* * *

1 año había pasado. Flash era un héroe conocido y querido en Central City. Star labs había renacido como museo interactivo y promotor de la ciencia. Iris viajaba por el mundo como reportera de fama internacional. Joe disfrutaba de su retiro y Wally había decidido viajar a tierra 2 y ser un héroe junto a Jesse.

Cisco y Caitlin ahora eran los directores de Star Labs pero lo cierto es que solo era la fachada para mantener su ahora pequeño equipo de héroes y mantener a salvo la ciudad. Unas ocasionales asesorías policíacas de Joe le daban variedad a sus mecánicas.

-Buenos días chicos - saludo el velocista escarlata a sus dos amigos, quienes aun desvelados por una fiesta de beneficencia se mantenían responsables, el latino saludo como siempre pero la doctora solo hizo un ademán y siguió trabajando en su laptop. - ok, ¿hay alguna novedad?

\- No , afortunadamente hoy parece ser un día tranquilo, no creo soportar el zumbido de la alarma de emergencias - señaló Cisco mientras tomaba una taza de café.

\- Si y tu que opinas Cait? -

\- Yo creo que si todo sigue así mejor iré a descansar, saben me pongo de malas si no duermo bien - tomo su bolso y salió apresurada de la habitación. Barry no dijo nada y fingió leer algo en su celular.

Cisco noto que sus amigos se comportaban extraño, más de lo usual. En algún punto de la historia el moreno podía jurar que existía cierta química entre ellos , cierto coqueteo e indirectas pero nunca se concreto algo.

Después de mucho pensarlo recordó que unas semanas atrás Barry hablo sobre que le encantaba la idea de enamorarse de una chica especial, ser padre y tener una familia, le emocionaba tener a un pequeño a quien amar y cuidar, a partir de ahí fue cuando Cisco noto el cambio. Caitlin se volvió distante con Barry, no le seguía el juego en sus bromas y era evasiva respecto a salir en grupo, Barry trataba de acercarse pero no parecía funcionar.

Oh Barry ni siquiera le has propuesto una cita o han hablado de sentimientos y tu ya buscas algo tan complejo en una posible relación . Ella ha tenido problemas con su familia, en especial con su madre, siempre se mostró evasiva respecto al tema de tener hijos, era obvio que una idea así la asustaría. ¿Que le paso por la cabeza a su amigo en ese entonces.?

\- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al velocista.

\- Yo creo que todo esta normal -

\- Por favor no soy idiota, soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mi.-

\- Pues por algún motivo Caitlin se ha vuelto fría conmigo , yo e intentado saber por qué, pero sigo sin saberlo, - suspiro triste - ayer un poco desesperado jugué mi última carta y le confesé que llevo tiempo enamorado de ella.

\- Lo sabía - dijo cisco con expresión triunfante - quiero decir que paso, sigue -

\- Me rechazo - Barry dijo con tristeza - ella menciono que no tiene ese tipo de interés en mi y que sólo deberíamos ser amigos -

\- Podría jurar que el interés era mutuo -

\- Tu habías notado algo, ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste?

\- Bueno si, pero no quería meterme, suelo ser imprudente y no quería arruinar sus posibilidades.

\- Yo también llegue a creer que era mutuo. ¿Entonces por que me rechazo?

\- no se hermano, las mujeres son un misterio, aunque te prometo que si puedo en aunque lo te ayudaré.

\- Gracias , quieres ver alguna película de Netflix mientras esperamos?

\- Y que lo digas, tengo una lista de pendientes.

La semana transcurrió más lenta e incómoda de lo que uno podría imaginar. Había poco trabajo como héroes por lo que Caitlin constantemente se desaparecía por oportunas tareas o compromisos, Barry solo callaba en silencio sin entender que había pasado y hundido sin saber que hacer. Cisco intentaba juntarlos y generar pláticas entre ellos pero no funcionaba. El no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema de mujeres.

Barry necesitaba hacer algo y pronto.

* * *

Comenten y dejen su opinión, crítica etcétera.


	2. La llamada

Aquí la continuación, espero les guste.

* * *

Barry miraba nervioso la entrada de el laboratorio. Había llegado temprano y había ensayado su plan con Cisco varias veces.

\- amigo, tu impaciencia me esta exasperando - señaló el latino.

\- entiende por favor que no se que más hacer -

\- esperar unos minutos más. Caitlin es una persona puntual, llegará pronto.-

No termino de hablar cuando la bella chica entro por la puerta con un aire melancólico que se había vuelto usual en ella. Colocó su bolso en el escritorio y se dedicó a analizar unos residuos de una escena de crimen.

Cisco le guiño el ojo al castaño y acorde al plan salio del cuarto sin levantar sospecha.

Barry agradeció la cooperación de su amigo y se acercó a Caitlin.

\- ¿estas bien Cait?, últimamente te noto cansada y ausente. -

La chica volteo y miro nerviosa al chico pero no huyó como en otras ocasiones.

\- estoy bien Barry , nada por lo que debas preocuparte -

-claro que debo preocuparme , eres alguien importante para mi -

\- vamos Barry , no soy yo quien sale a salvar vidas y recibir palizas cada día -

\- lo se y si no fuera por ti posiblemente estaría muerto. Se que nada esta bien entre nosotros, yo no estoy seguro por que, pero quiero arreglarlo - Barry tomo la mano de la joven.

\- no hay nada malo entre nosotros, después de todo solo somos amigos, pero sabes aveces la gente necesita algo de tiempo a solas -

\- es que ese también es un problema tu sabes que yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo y me duele. .. -

Las palabras de el castaño fueron interrumpidas por la alarma de su celular.

\- deberías contestar, puede ser importante -

Barry quería objetar pero ella podría tener razón, por lo que saco su smartphone del bolsillo pero no estaba listo para aquello, Caitlin noto inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien. La expresión del chico era obvia.

\- Esta todo bien?- pregunto a el.

\- es Patty - dijo el con la voz entrecortada - yo ... creí que ella ... -

\- contesta debe tener algo importante que decirte -

Barry noto la tristeza en la mirada de la chica pero no dijo nada y salió al pasillo a contestar la insistente llamada.

\- Barry? - pregunto una voz de mujer temblorosa.

\- Hola Patty. Ha pasado tiempo -

\- si poco más de un año - hubo una pausa - se que es repentino pero te necesito. Por favor es de suma importancia. Te lo ruego ven pronto - ella no vaciló en sus palabras.

\- estaré ahí pronto - a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados no podía negarse ante una petición así.

\- gracias - la llamada termino. Y el se inundó de preguntas que no lograban más que revolverlo. Por que después de tanto tiempo y de quedar abruptamente como amigos le llamaba?.

Barry guardo su celular agitado y regreso a la sala para disculparse con Caitlin y pedirle una prórroga. Pero cuando llego la habitación estaba vacía. El podría apresurarse y llegar al estacionamiento o incluso a la puerta del apartamento de la chica, pero de nada le servía en ese momento.

En lugar de ello leyó la dirección que Patty le había mandado por mensaje y después de ubicarlo en Google salio corriendo a solucionar su imprevisto.

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer, les agradeceria dejen reviews, opiniones críticas, consejos, de esa forma me ayudan a mejorar.

Gracias por leer


End file.
